In a computer system including a plurality of real storage apparatuses interconnected via a network, a method of managing volume identifiers is employed to provide a host computer and a management computer with a plurality of logical volumes in the real storage apparatuses as a single logical volume of a virtual storage apparatus (for example, refer to PTL 1).
This method of managing volume identifiers enables transfer of a logical volume in a virtual storage apparatus from a real storage apparatus to another in the same network without stopping tasks using volumes or volume management in a host computer.
In a recent large-scale aggregate storage environment where a plurality of companies or a plurality of departments share and use real storage apparatuses, desired for storage management to reduce the burdens on storage administrators is an approach to multitenancy management, which provides each company or each department with a storage administrator and distributes real storage resources to the administrator. In such an environment, a resource configuration management method that logically divides the real storage resources into a plurality of clusters is typically employed (for example, refer to PTL 2).